


夕阳时分

by shizukage



Category: Johnny's WEST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizukage/pseuds/shizukage
Summary: 一个教室play和无聊的事后talk





	夕阳时分

傍晚时分，教学楼里已是人去楼空，一片岑寂。  
不过如果站在二楼的走廊上，可以隐约听见尽头那间教室里传出的喘息声。  
重冈被小泷压在一张靠窗的桌子上。他的校服衬衫早被小泷扯下来扔在地上，长裤也褪到脚踝。小泷则只是解开了裤子，衬衫上甚至还一丝不苟地打着领带。不过衬衫已经被汗湿了大半，腰线的弧度隐约可见。他的下身毫无章法地撞击着重冈，激起后者断续的呻吟。  
重冈光裸的后背在情欲折磨之下泛着诱人的粉，又被破窗而入的夕阳镀上一层碎金。小泷忍不住伸出手，沿着重冈的脊椎线轻柔地描摹直至臀缝。他满意地感受着身下人的颤抖和再度收紧的小穴，俯身对重冈耳语：“屁股再翘高一点。”  
“你…啊…”重冈一句脏话刚到嘴边，被小泷重重一顶成了一声呻吟。他挣扎着转头怒视小泷，结果反被对方的嘴堵住了双唇。小泷一边贪婪地品尝着重冈的舌头，一边却把自己从重冈里面抽了出来。重冈被吻得头晕眼花，只觉得一阵突如其来的空虚，忍不住自己翘起屁股去寻找那根东西。他听见小泷的轻笑声，但是他已经什么都顾不上了。他只想把自己钉在小泷身上。只想被小泷填满。只想和小泷一起到达顶点。  
晚风吹起窗帘，像梦境一样将两人笼罩其中。有一瞬间，重冈的视野和头脑里都是一片纯白。过了几秒他才意识到自己射了。明明根本没碰下面，他有些气恼地，模模糊糊地想着。小泷则感觉自己被重冈紧紧缠住，险些跟着射出来。但是可不能就这么放过重冈。他一边克制着自己释放的冲动，一边轻轻扳过重冈的脸，欣赏高潮余韵中对方失神的双眼和无意识张合的双唇，直到重冈的喘息声逐渐平息。  
“来，换个姿势。”  
小泷把重冈从桌子上捞起来，自己坐下，又把重冈拉过来坐在自己身上。尽管重冈嘴上不住抱怨着“怎么还没结束啊屁股要裂开了做不动了”，刚刚高潮过一次的身体却毫不推拒地再次接纳了小泷。无视重冈的废话，小泷把手伸到了重冈胸前，肆意揉捏着樱花苞似的两点，下面也不断地进进出出。很快重冈就没有了絮絮叨叨的余裕，他的下体又精神起来，立在空中委屈地吐着清液。他不由自主地伸手想要抚慰自己，却被小泷一把抓住。  
“嗯…那里也想…啊…”  
“哪里想被谁怎么样，给我清清楚楚地说出来。”小泷的低语像是海妖的歌声蛊惑着重冈。  
“可恶…啊…”重冈小声嘟囔了一会，终于自暴自弃地说道。  
“想要小泷摸摸我的肉棒。”  
“想要小泷用力操我。”  
“…”  
小泷的嘴角泛起人畜无害的微笑。  
“如你所愿。”

 

重冈感觉自己的大脑已经停止运转了，喉咙深处还在不受控制地溢出哭叫声。他不知道自己又射了几次，小泷才终于快速抽插几下交代在里面。温热的液体涌进重冈的身体深处，又随着小泷的抽出，顺着重冈的腿根一直滴滴答答淌到脚踝。  
重冈捡起地上的衬衫铺在桌上，然后坐了下来。他整个人都湿淋淋的，像条人鱼。小泷面对着他坐在另一张桌子上。夕阳依然毫不吝啬地为他们打着光，四野依然静寂，他们好像刚刚圆满完成演出的偶像，正在准备向观众发表告别的致辞。

有好一会，两人只是安安静静地坐着。重冈望着窗外的夕阳，眼睛里看不出情绪。小泷知道，总是笑得毫不设防的重冈，其实并没有想象中好懂。但不论是一脸灿烂的重冈，还是现在这样仿佛拒人于千里之外的重冈，都让他移不开视线。  
“说起来，你有没有看过《环形废墟》？”重冈突然回过头，没头没脑地问道。  
“什么废墟？听起来像个恐怖故事。”小泷一愣，意识到自己刚刚正在盯着重冈的侧脸出神。  
“圆环的环，形状的形。故事其实挺简单的。一个魔法师在梦境中创造出了一个少年作为他的儿子。这个孩子虽然看起来有血有肉，其实却只是一个幻影，因而长生不老，也不会受到任何物理伤害。”  
“魔法师绞尽脑汁掩盖这个事实，害怕少年知道真相之后会为自己存在的虚无而难过。最终他却发现自己其实也是别人梦中的一个幻影。”  
“所以你在想，我们会不会也是别人梦中制造的幻影？”  
“因为有时候我觉得这个世界会出现一些不合常规的地方。比如说今天的傍晚好像格外长...你看，夕阳现在还挂在天边呢。”  
小泷顺着重冈的视线望去，落日果然还在地平线上方不知疲倦地燃烧。  
“然后我就会想，我们，甚至我们所存在的这整个世界，会不会其实全部只是某个人脑海里的幻想呢。”  
“比如说，其实我们的原型是某个偶像组合里的成员。然后某个喜欢妄想的女孩子，说不定仅仅因为长得好看之类的肤浅理由就把我们俩凑到一块了...之类的。”  
“真是非常重冈风的妄想呢。”小泷笑起来，眼睛像两弯月牙。  
“不过就算你的妄想是真的，女孩子萌cp应该也不可能仅仅是看脸拉郎吧。既然把我们两个的原型想成一对，他们肯定也做过什么确实亲密得让人想入非非的事情。”  
“大概...吧。但是偶像不是会营业的嘛，再说粉丝眼里总有瓶底厚的滤镜。”这样说着，重冈的眼神逐渐暗淡起来。  
“就算这样，你也没必要低落吧。”  
“因为啊，如果我们的邂逅、相爱和离别其实都建立在这些虚无缥缈的东西上，不觉得有点可怕吗？”  
“其实我觉得重冈的妄想是不是真的并不重要哦。”  
“诶？”  
“因为我觉得，如果我和重冈彼此相爱是这个世界的既定法则，那也不是什么坏事。”  
“我们生活的世界是现实也好，是妄想或者幻影也罢。此时此地的我喜欢此时此地的重冈都是无可撼动的事实。”  
被小泷这样认认真真地注视着，连重冈都一时语塞。  
过了很久他也只能说道：  
“我...也喜欢小泷。”  
“最喜欢小泷了。”  
夕阳终于坠入地平线。


End file.
